1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable kitchen storage device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable kitchen appliance garage for storing and hiding small kitchen appliances and gadgets on a counter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumers today often have a large number of small household appliances and/or gadgets in their kitchens. Often, the draw and cabinet space in a kitchen does not have the capacity to store all the small appliances and gadgets a consumer owns. This often forces the consumer to leave these gadgets or appliances exposed on a counter top, which can have a number of undesirable results. First, the overall appearance of a kitchen is made to look sloppy and unorganized when gadgets are stored on the counters. Second, the appliances and gadgets can be damaged due to exposure to varying environmental factors in a kitchen such as light and detergents. Such environmental factors could include moisture, food particles, dust or even small children. In addition, there is a safety hazard concerning small children utilizing kitchen gadgets and appliances that this present invention eliminates. Therefore, there is a need for a kitchen appliance garage that can neatly store and hide small kitchen appliances and gadgets left on a counter top.
There have been a number of kitchen appliance garages on the market for years as custom made products. These devices are square storage bins with doors that are placed over the appliances and gadgets left on counter tops. These devices are custom made to integrally fit between the counter top and upper cabinets in a kitchen. The reason why these devices needed to be custom made is because in there is no standard height between the counter top and the upper cabinets in kitchens. This height can vary widely from kitchen to kitchen. The custom nature of these devices tend to make them expensive for the simple purpose they serve as well as time consuming to manufacture and order.
In addition, there are also mass produced kitchen appliance garages available on the market today. These devices are of a fixed height and often have to be cut to fit integrally between a consumer's counter and upper cabinets. Cutting these devices to size is often very difficult and beyond an average consumers ability therefore, requiring the consumer to hire expensive cabinet makers to perform the necessary work.
The present invention solves the above problems by providing an adjustable kitchen appliance garage that can be readily and economically adjusted to varying heights by the consumers themselves.
Numerous innovations for kitchen counter storage devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.